Hard Earned Respect
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This takes place during Season 3 Episode 2. It's my take on what might have happened between Brienne and Jaime if they hadn't been disturbed on the bridge. WARNING: Non-consensual spanking of an adult male by his female captor.


**Author's Note:** This was written as a little birthday gift for my friend Jenna. This is my take on what might have happened in Season 3 Episode 2 if Brienne and Jaime hadn't been disturbed on the bridge. I wrote this after watching the episode, and so far I haven't seen any episodes past this one, so please don't send me feedback or comments with spoilers on what will happen next.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

 **Warning:** Spanking of an adult male by his female captor.

HARD EARNED RESPECT

Brienne looked down at Jaime's shocked face, and couldn't help but feel satisfaction. He'd been itching to fight her since the day they'd started their trek across the land. He'd been boasting about his prowess as a swordsman incessantly, and taunting her about being female to try and goad her into a match the whole time. The ridiculous man had just forced the issue by grabbing her extra sword and initiating a fight, and though he'd fought valiantly, he'd _lost_. Now he was sitting on the bridge staring up at her with shock and awe.

Brienne picked up the extra sword that she'd knocked out of his bound hands, and put it back in its sheath. She picked up the length of rope she'd been using to tether him, and retied it to the chain binding his wrists. She kept her sword aimed at him and said through clenched teeth, "Get up, and get moving before someone sees us."

"You won," he said it almost reverently, clearly still in a stupor over the incident.

Beyond frustrated, she turned her sword, and brought the flat side of it down on top of his thighs. The dull sounding thwack made him hiss with pain.

"Get up," she reiterated, tugging on the rope tether once as she said it.

He rubbed at the spot she'd hit while he scrambled to get his feet under him and stand up. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up. Whatever the lady wishes is my command."

When she heard that sickeningly patronizing tone back in his voice, she lost her temper. She gave him a rough shove to get him moving in the correct direction. "The lady wishes that you'd do as you're told." She used the flat of her sword to smack his backside.

"Okay!" He said indignantly while scowling back at her, "I'm going." He noticeably picked up his pace.

"The lady wishes that you'd start speaking to her with respect." She smacked him again with the sword.

"Hey!" he complained, glaring at her over his shoulder. "When have I not been respectful?"

"Your tone has never been respectful, whether your words were or not." She swatted him even harder.

After a small grunt of pain, he clenched his teeth and refused to comment.

She could tell he was seething, and smiled. "The lady wishes that you'd stop making lecherous comments during our travels." She slapped the flat of the sword on his rear end again as she followed him closely across the bridge.

His body jumped slightly with the impact, but he didn't make any sound, and he kept his eyes forward with his head held high. They made it to the other side of the bridge, and continued along the path through the woods.

Brienne smiled at his stoic response, because that meant he was truly affected by what she was doing. She hadn't been able to get him to shut up the entire time they'd been together unless she gagged him. If she'd known this would work, she'd have tried it sooner.

She was pleased that they'd made it back into the cover of trees without being spotted. Between that and beating him in their fight, she grew even more confident in her ability to handle whatever he threw at her in the future.

"The lady wishes that you'd stop behaving like a petulant child when you don't get your way." She spanked him with the sword again.

Other than a slight misstep when the sword hit, he gave her zero response either physically or verbally.

Suddenly she found his lack of response oddly annoying. She'd wanted him to shut up multiple times over the past few days, but now it seemed almost disrespectful. As if he couldn't handle the mortification of being bested by a woman, and refused to acknowledge that she was currently hurting him. After all the things he'd said to her over their journey, there was no way she was going to let this moment go without driving the point home in the hopes that it would change his attitude towards her for the rest of the trip.

"Off the path," she ordered, gesturing with her sword. She knew he wouldn't ignore that order, because they'd been hiding from people for days.

He spun around, scanned the trail for people, and went in the direction she'd pointed as quietly as possible with his hands bound even though he hadn't seen anyone. He'd come to appreciate her hearing, and believed her when she thought someone was approaching.

A few feet off the trail, he went to crouch behind a large tree. She shook her head and said, "Further." Without protest, he continued into the woods walking parallel with the river they'd just crossed.

When they came to a large fallen tree, she said, "Stop here."

He turned around, and looked back the way they'd come. "What did you hear?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"What?" He looked over her shoulder again, expecting to see or hear something. "What do you mean nothing? Why did we leave the path?"

She ignored his question, and tied the end of the tether she'd been holding to a sturdy branch on the fallen tree to prevent the man from running off.

"Drop your trousers," she said while keeping her sword trained on him.

His eyebrows went up in shock, but after a momentary pause, he deliberately smirked and said, "I'm flattered, truly. You're an amazing specimen of a woman, but…" his expression turned serious, "I am faithful to my sister."

She cocked her head to the side and said, "You mean that, don't you."

"I do."

She fully believed him. "It's good to know you have some honor, twisted thought it may be, but that's not what this is about. I'd never let the likes of you touch me." She gestured to his pants again with her sword and said, "Drop them."

He cautiously did as she asked, and then watched her warily.

"Bend over the tree."

His eyes narrowed as he realized her intention. "There's no way in hell I'm going to docilely submit to a beating from you."

"I need you to be able to travel once this is done. A beating would make that difficult, but a well deserved spanking to teach you some respect won't impede our journey."

"No." He reached down and pulled up his pants.

She smirked. "I just beat you in a fair fight, Jaime. Do you really believe that I can't do it again? I'm giving you the option of doing this with as much dignity as possible, though you don't deserve it, but mark my words, you are getting spanked today, one way or another."

Once his pants were fastened, he crouched down slightly into a fighting position.

"You don't even have a weapon," she said.

"I think I'd rather die than let you give me a child's punishment."

"Because I'm a woman?"

"No. Because I'm a man."

She shook her head at his foolishness, and took her extra sword out of its sheath. She put it on the ground several feet away where he wouldn't be able to reach it, and walked towards him to fight with her good sword in her hands.

When she was within reach, he tried to punch her in the face, but she was anticipating that move, and leaned back just in time to avoid it. While he was pulling his arm back from the missed punch, she cracked the hilt of her sword against his temple.

He fell to the ground with a groan, and put his hand over the injured spot.

While he was disoriented, she jammed her sword into the ground next to the log, sat down on the tree, and used all of her considerable strength to pull her captive up off the ground and over her lap. She felt him start to genuinely struggle, but since his hands were bound and tethered to the log in front of him, there wasn't much he could do on that front. She quickly wrapped her left arm around his torso to keep him from twisting away, and forced his legs down by putting her right leg over both of his. In an instant she had him pinned.

She heard a frustrated growl come from him, and had to smile. "The mighty Jaime Lannister, beaten in a fight by a woman twice in one day. What would your father think?" As she spoke, she tugged at his cloak to get it out of the way. Once that was done, she shifted him backwards slightly so she could reach under his stomach to unfasten his pants.

Ignoring the taunt, he shouted, "Aren't you afraid someone will hear this, come to investigate the noise, and recognize me? How will you feel if you fail Lady Stark just to satisfy your own desire to see me suffer."

She got the pants undone, and shoved them down off his hips. "I doubt anyone is going to recognize you as the great Dragonslayer when you're across my knee, and I'm confident that anyone passing by will know exactly what this sound is without investigating further. Besides the river will mask most of the noise."

She rested her right hand on his naked backside, and said, "And this isn't necessarily about making you suffer. It's about teaching you some humility." She patted his bottom. "Be aware, my sword is near your feet, so try not to struggle overly much. If you cut your foot we will have a hard time traveling." With that she raised her hand high, and started walloping him hard.

He made a strangled sounding groan of dismay, and then clenched his teeth in an attempt to suffer through it without embarrassing himself further.

Brienne had to admit that she did enjoy seeing his skin turning darker pink with every firm whack. After all of his taunting, and disrespect, it was satisfying to see him suffer a little. She made sure all the skin on his rear end and upper thighs turned the same shade of dusky pink before she paused. She was duly impressed with his ability to take this so quietly.

"Things are going to change from this point forward," she declared. "There will be no more taunts about how you can beat me in a fight." She gave him ten swats and said, "Repeat that rule back to me please."

He said nothing at all. She gave him ten more smacks and repeated herself. When he still said nothing, she slapped him ten more times as hard as she could and added, "There are plenty of little saplings growing in the ground around this tree. It will cause me no effort to cut a switch while I hold you in place. So I ask you again to repeat that rule back to me."

"My hands were bound, and I've been malnourished for days!" He shouted in frustration and anger. "That's not a fair fight!"

"Very well then." She tightened her grip around his waist and legs, and pulled her sword out of the ground with her spanking hand. She used a backwards swing that collided with the fallen tree to cut down two little saplings that were growing from it. She pushed the sword back into the ground, and picked up the one sapling that was still leaning against the tree, and raised it in the air to use as a switch.

"Fine!" he said when he saw what was in her hand. "I won't taunt you about fighting anymore."

"Too late, and that wasn't what I asked you to say." The switch made a whooshing sound as she started snapping it down onto his butt, using much less strength then she had with her hand. She didn't want to break the skin, because that would make traveling difficult.

He tried to stifle a yelp, but wasn't entirely successful, and by the time she was done, he was hissing and groaning in pain.

She paused and admired the ten little red strips that stood out against the dark pink skin. Instead of asking him to repeat the rule again, she said, "Who won the fight on the bridge?"

Breathing hard, he said quietly, "You did."

"Who won the fight a few minutes ago here in the woods?"

"You did."

"That's right, so there will be no more taunts that you can beat me in a fight. Say it."

He forced the words out. "There will be no more taunts that I can beat you in a fight."

"Good. Next rule. You will stop making lewd comments."

He huffed, and repeated the words. "I'll stop making lewd comments."

"Last one, and most important, you will speak to me in a respectful tone."

He parroted her words. "I'll speak to you in a respectful tone."

She could tell there was still zero genuine respect in his tone, and shook her head. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that." She started switching him again.

"Ah!" The surprised noise slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he wasn't able to take the next ten swats particularly stoically. Then when she didn't stop or pause after the first ten, he started to squirm and gasp.

"I said I will speak to you in a respectful tone!" he said in a rush.

She shook her head, and kept smacking him. "That's desperation, not respect."

He tugged at his tether, shoved at the log to get free, and tried to kick her legs off his. When all of these last ditch efforts to get away proved futile, he cursed and growled, "Damn it woman, I said the words you wanted to hear! What more do you want from me?"

"True respect. The same respect you'd give to any fellow soldier."

"I do show you the same respect that I show to other soldiers! More then I show to most! So stop switching me!"

Those words gave her pause, and she stopped the spanking. He had sounded quite genuine, and she considered that as she inspected the state of his rear end. Due to his station in life, it would stand to reason that he wouldn't speak to anyone with much respect. She tossed the switch onto the ground and said, "You're going to be bruised."

"I'm well aware, thank you."

She shook her head. "And there's that disrespectful tone again." She slapped his rear end with the flat of her hand again.

"Ah! No, wait! Brienne, please wait!"

She stopped after five slaps to hear what he had to say.

"I _will_ try my best to speak to you with respect. I swear I will."

"You swear it?" she asked.

"I do."

"You better mean that, because if you don't start speaking to me with respect, I'll start spanking you each morning before we start out. Then every time you make a disrespectful comment, I'll give you a few smacks with my sword to remind you to behave."

He groaned at that thought and said, "I understand."

After thinking it over for a couple of seconds, she said, "Very well then. I'm going to let you up, and if you try any kind of violence… well then I suppose I'll be able to boast that I beat the great Jaime Lannister in a fight three times in one day."

"I won't try anything. I'm much too sore right now."

She grabbed her sword with her spanking hand before she took her arm off his torso and her leg off his.

He groaned in pain as he pushed himself off of her left thigh, and knelt on the forest floor for a few seconds while he adjusted to the upright position. She stood up, and worked on untying his tether from the branch, while he slowly rose to his feet, and gingerly pulled his pants back up into place.

She waited patiently while he got himself together. When he was ready to go he looked her in the eyes and the two simply stared at each other for several seconds. For the first time since starting this trek, she saw respect in his expression.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he said.

Quite pleased by his tone, she gave him a nod of approval and gestured back towards the path. "After you."

Moments later, they were back on the trail walking along together quietly, but this time Brienne appreciated his silence.

The End


End file.
